Keep Away
by Chipndale1
Summary: James had Victoria help him when he was tracking down Bella, but what if he had more than one “friend” help him what if he made some new friends helping him? Would the Cullens and Bella make it out alive or will they finally meet their fate? SM OWNS ALL
1. Prologue

"You brought a snack?"

"Like I said she is with us."

Carlisle growled at James at the baseball field as the other Cullens protected Bella.

"Of course we will be on our way."

Edward continued looking at James and reading his mind as they raced to get Bella to safety.

"We have to get you out of here he's a tracker and the hunt is his obsession."

"What you mean he's after me?"

Edward looked at Bella and she took that as her answer.

"You have to take me home he will get Charlie."

"No we have to get you to safety."

"At least let him think I will be safe."

"Fine."

They drove back to her house and she slammed the door pretending to break up with Edward.

"Bella what's going on?"

"I have to go home."

"You are home."

"No Phoenix."

"Bella at least wait until morning."

"No. I will stop when I get tired."

"Please Dad just let me go…"

He stood there in shock as she said the same thing her mother had said all those years before. She walked out and got in her truck and Edward got in with her.

"You will come back and he will forgive you."

"I hope your right."

They got to his house were Laurent was there giving Carlisle and Jasper information to help them against James and Victoria.

"He has unparallel strength and Victoria don't under estimate her they both have hung out down in the south and have helped Maria with her new born army. They no how to make them and train them."

"Thank you. I wish you well my friend."

Laurent left and Carlisle, Jasper and Edward looked at each other.

"Were going to need help this could get messy."

"Especially since they've met up with Maria."

"Who is Maria?"


	2. Jasper's Story

Edward and Carlisle ran their hands through their hair and Jasper looked at Bella.

"My creator."

"Is that bad?"

"Bella it is very bad I didn't have a life like my brothers and sister did. In fact it was very violent. "

"What do you mean?"

"I will give you the cliff notes version since we don't have time."

"Ok."

"I was born during the 1800s I was in the Civil War and one night during an evacuation I was bitten by Maria she needed soldiers for another war it was one for territory the more territory you had the more places to hunt. I was very good at it and passed my newborn year and Maria kept me. I ran away years later with my friends Peter and Charlotte and then later found Alice. "

"Oh so you think James is going to make newborns?"

"Yes so we need more help."

"But who?"

"I already called Peter and Charlotte and they said they would help but there is one person I know that can help us if I ask her."

"Are you sure you want to ask her?"

"Who is she is she bad?"

"No she's very good and very wise."

"Do you think she is still phasing?"

"She said she would be."

"I think we should call her."

"She is family."

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice came in.

"Who are you calling?"

"I called Peter and Charlotte and they said they would help there going to meet us in Los Angeles soon. I was thinking of calling her though."

"She is family."

"Will she expect something from you Jasper."

"I don't think so."

"Let's call her."

"Who is she?"

"Our sister Yasmine."

"Who is she?"

"She is well Native American we found her in the forest when she was 1 and never found her family so we raised her as our own and one day when she was 16 she started getting very hot, tall, and…"

"BITCHY!!!"

"Emmett!!!"

"Well she did."

Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head and he smiled at her.

"Any ways she got very angry."

"One day she came in and well Emmett pissed her royally off and well she became a wolf."

"I remember she ended up taking the whole house down throwing Emmett around. She was so scared that she ran off into the woods."

Edward smiled after Rosalie finished talking.

"She came back two weeks later and stayed outside I was able to read her mind and got her cloths and she ran into the forest and changed back into her human form."

"Yeah that was interesting."

"Shut up Emmett."

"What it was."

"What happened?"

Jasper took a deep breath and Alice held his hand.

"She imprinted on me."

"What is imprinting?"

"It's when wolves find their soul mates they live only for them and will be everything and anything to them."

"Then does that mean Alice isn't your mate?"

"No Alice is my mate so I told Yasmine I would always be her big brother but it hurts her to see us together and when Alice are intimate I project my emotions and she well it hurts her."

"Oh."

Carlisle came back into the room and shook his head.

"What did she say?"


End file.
